


Firsts

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Firsts

* * *

Your first night with him made him glad he didn’t need to sleep. You woke up every few hours, needing to either eat, or to be changed. The first time he changed your diaper, he couldn’t help the faces he made, which made you giggle. “What an _odd_ creature you are…” He mused to himself as he put a clean diaper on you.

He was still racking his brain at five am as he patted your back and paced the living room as to why he was doing this. Why on Earth had he gone out and blew a good chunk of his savings on you? His living room looked like a baby store went off, and there was now a crib in his room. Lucifer caring for a baby wasn’t something anyone would expect.

Looking over at the clock later that morning as you slept in your swing, he realized that he had no one to watch you while he was at work. Cursing to himself, he got up and called out. He lied and said that a relative had died, leaving you to care for their daughter. He was looking for child care while he was at work, and trying to figure this whole ‘baby’ thing out. They were understanding, and told him to take his time. He guessed playing Nick had it’s perks.

* * *

As time went by, he got into the swing of things. He found a daycare near his work that had a space open. On his way in, he would drop you off, and every day he’d pick you up on his way home. Nights got easier, but the diaper changes still sucked.

The first time you rolled over had taken him by surprise. He stared at you as you got fussy because you couldn’t roll back over just yet. So, he put you back on your back, just for you to roll back over. He chuckled softly to himself.

The first time you sat up and stayed up, he grinned. A grin that actually reached his eyes. You’d gotten under his skin, as much as he hated to admit it. You’d been with him three and a half months at this point, and he had no word from God. He didn’t expect to, either.

What really made him proud was the first time you crawled. He was in the kitchen putting your bottle in the sink, and you came crawling in. Lucifer did a double take, looking down at you. “So, looks like you’re about to get fun, huh?” He laughed, crouching down and scooping you up. “Come on, let’s go get all that baby proofing stuff.” He’d been putting it off, despite signs that you’d be crawling soon.  

* * *

You took your first steps at 8 months, just a few days after he’d moved the two of you into a two bedroom house. He had the baby gate across your bedroom door as you played with some stuffed animals, and he put your crib back together. Until he knew what you were capable of, he tried to limit using his powers around you. His luck, you’d mimic him and something would explode, or you’d snap to another country. He wasn’t risking that.

As you wobbled on your little feet, you babbled at him. “That’s my girl.” He said proudly. Putting down his tools, he sat on the ground and opened his arms for you.


End file.
